


Bloody Kisses

by Byakko_Kitsunetsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, M/M, Romance, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, Work In Progress, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki/pseuds/Byakko_Kitsunetsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, a male succubus, has escaped from his Incubus captor and finds himself craving physical touch in a den of vampires. not the best decision he's ever made. ItaNaru smut somewhere in there. AU, future world, Vampires, Succubi, Incubi, Werewolves, and Cambions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on FFN- July 7, 2013. Because I'm in the process of duplicating my FFN account here, I won't be doing any revisions for a while but will take critiques from a new audience into consideration!  
> This is a technical oneshot but in my head there's a prequel, and several branch off sequels, I just need to get around to writing them.

May 27th 2142

* * *

The alarm was going off and for a minute he didn't want to get up. The loud, blaring sound kept going though and reluctantly, he reached his hand for the contraption and turned it off with a single touch. Craving was the first sensation he felt, soon followed by his stomach growling. Bright red numbers lit the screen of the thing. '12:03' blinded him in the darkness before he blinked and looked away, hoping that the damned thing wouldn't go off again. Stepping away from the bed, the lights in the ceilings turned on automatically, which still made him jump. He exhaled loudly and raised his hand to his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them.

The entire room was white, white walls and white carpet. The bed was black alongside the black bedside table with the black contraption that reminded him of an alarm clock. It was a large room, one of the largest he had ever slept in but it was practically empty and it felt weird. Time had changed the world and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Opening his eyes again, he stopped and found himself staring right back at him. Wild blonde hair was in complete disarray from sleeping and his tan skin looked pale in the unnatural lightening, he looked like a complete wreck. Blue eyes narrowed as he saw the purple coloring beneath his eyes and wondered about the last time he had had bags under his eyes. It must have been decades ago, maybe before he was even aware of what he was not just Naruto Uzumaki.

The mirror was not making him feel any better about himself so he gripped the knob at the very end and pulled it sideways. His reflection slid away from him and the closet came into view. All the clothes were dark colors, contrasting with the white walls, hangers and tiled floor of the closet. He couldn't help but look down at his body, his tan skin looked pale in comparison to what he remembered it being. Naruto could feel his loins aching but he didn't touch himself. When he was younger he had tried to satisfy himself with his own hands and it took almost a dozen years before he realized that it only made him feel worse. Naruto sighed before looking up again and picked out a long sleeved shirt and jeans, both black, foregoing underwear. It didn't take him long to dress in the baggy clothing, run his hands through his hair twice before walking back over to the bed. The clock's red light was no longer irritating him but the '12:09' made him rub his hands over his eyes and forehead before stretching his arms over his head.

Something he did made the room make a whirring sound and he opened his blue eyes to see the other wall change colors. From a plain white came a mix of darker colors. Naruto stepped towards it, curious as to what he was seeing. Outside, he was looking outside. Naruto had expected it to be dark out, it was after midnight now, but he stared in awe as rain pelted the window. It took him a moment to remember what rain was because it had been well over a century since he had seen it.

"A hundred and fifty-seven years and they still have rain." Naruto muttered to himself. Placing his hand on the window like wall, he continued to silently wonder what else had changed in the world that he didn't know about. "It's been a hundred and fifty-seven years since that day. From nineteen eighty-five to, what? Twenty one forty two?" His question went unanswered but the blonde didn't mind. Turning away from the window, he left the bedroom through a sliding door that had freaked him out three days before. Now he barely even registered the door slid open if it hadn't made the soft noise of brushing against the immaculate carpet. Lights automatically came on and Naruto was bathed in white once again.

The main room was even larger than the bedroom; it seemed to be an office with a black desk and a kitchen that of course had black countertops. Between the two different spaces were two black couches and that was the only space with the white carpet, the kitchen and office had white tile in long, wide rectangle shapes. Naruto bypassed the kitchen and two couches, padding his feet across heated tile, carpet and heated tile again, he reached around the thin, hardly even an inch thick, glass cased computer and grabbed the little black book, slipping it into his pocket. He continued across the room and opened the door that led into the entryway.

Too tired to deal with leaning over, the blonde collapsed onto his ass and slipped his shoes on before tightening the laces as much as possible. They were a size too big but he couldn't complain since they were the only ones he had. Wincing as he stood back up, a shiver went down his spine that he ignored. The last few things he did was grab the black leather jacket off of a hook on the side wall and took the keys from another hook to slip in the pockets of the jacket. Double-checking that he had the black booklet and the keys, Naruto opened the door to the apartment and left, the door automatically locking behind him. The lighting in the hallway bugged Naruto more than before, it probably had something to do with the constant flickering. Quickly making his way to the elevator, he pressed the button and waited half a minute before the doors slid open silently.

Shifting the jacket on his shoulders, he pressed the parking garage button, which was 'PG' on the button and watched as the doors closed behind him. The first thing Naruto did was grab onto the railing, tensing as the elevator suddenly dropped at a speed that made his hair stand on end. No matter how many times he would do this, he would never get used to it. It felt like a very long time before the death trap stopped and it's doors to freedom opened. Naruto darted out before he was trapped in the elevator and rapidly walked down the narrow hallway that would lead to the outside. He still didn't get why they made the exit for the huge building so narrow. There were literally over two hundred floors of apartments and less than a dozen narrow exits. There were giant docks on one side of the building somewhere but those were in constant use by hauling trucks, as far as he had seen.

Finally, he saw the door that led to the rainy world outside and he nearly ran for it. He so happy to get outside after three days of trying to learn about the world that was so drastically different than the one he remembered. He ended up not running though, why waste the energy he could use to ignore his body's needs? Pushing the door open, the blonde inhaled the smell of rain and didn't hesitate to just walk out, the door was never locked because no one used it and he doubted that many people remembered it.

The air was sour when he inhaled and the rain felt strange against his skin, he didn't remember what rain felt like but he hadn't expected it to feel so cold. Naruto hurried across the nearly empty span of cement and was shivering by the time he had gotten to the car he had taken. The thing had two seats and was all black in its sleek, thin form. The rims were a dull black that matched the tires but they were purely decoration. He had found out that the first time he had ridden in it. Fishing for the keys he had grabbed, it didn't take him long to press the button to unlock it and jump in when the door automatically opened.

His whole body was shivering when he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the other side of the car before he closed the door. He wrapped his arms around himself, curling in the seat. He wanted to touch himself so badly but he knew it would only make matters worse. Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmed himself enough to straighten up and pull the little black book out. He flipped through it slowly, looking for directions on how to work the car again. Finding them, he looked them over, silently forming the words in his mouth before continuing to flip through the white pages.

"Car, on." Naruto enunciated his words carefully. The car's dashboard came alive with lights and numbers, the steering wheel illuminating a design in a dull fluorescent green light. "Autopilot, on." The blonde spoke again, his eyes glancing through the contents of each page before flipping them in a slow, rhythmic succession.

"Please identify your destination." A soothing female voice commanded. The sound seemed to come from every side of the car but Naruto hardly jumped. He had felt embarrassed enough when he had freaked out the first time he had used the autopilot. For a few more moments, the blonde continued to flip through the pages while the car waited for a response.

"Eight Thousand and Sixty Seventh Street, The Crimson?" The last part he was asking, looking up at the car's dashboard to see if he had done it correctly. A square on the dashboard lit up in dark blue, a map of light blue lines popping up within a matter of seconds before a red line popped across the mess of lighter and darker colors.

"Time estimated, thirty minutes." The car told him in the same voice as before. Naruto nodded and waited but nothing happened. Biting on his lower lip, he flipped the pages in the black book before finding the page with car directions on it.

"Autopilot, drive to destination." Suddenly the car vibrated beneath him, surging upwards as it lifted off the cement. Naruto tensed and grabbed onto the steering wheel and door but as soon as he started to freak out, the car came to a halt.

"Please, put on your seat belt." The car told the blonde. He nervously reached up and pulled the seat belt from its normal position. He watched as window wipers started to work, picking up a faster pace to match with the relentless pounding of the rain.

"At least they haven't changed these." Naruto murmured to himself. He pulled it over his chest and hips, and snapped it in place. As soon as he had done that, the car jerked into motion again, this time forward as the car smoothly hovered over the ground. The car moved on it's own, maneuvering through the parking lot as it's representative dot on the 'GPS' as the booklet called it. On the side of the parking lot was a ramp that the car followed. Naruto watched through the rain soaked window as the outside world once again disappeared, this time underneath cement. All Naruto could see was rows upon rows of cars. There were probably hundreds of cars of different colors and even sizes, Naruto stared as he passed one bright pink car that took up half of a parking space, it's entire back covered in neon colors of some sort of design. So all of the cars were crazy looking, not just Sasuke's car.

Sasuke. He had tried not to think about the other immortal and for the most part, had accomplished it, until now. Sasuke must have noticed he was missing by now, it had been three weeks already and if he hadn't left, Naruto knew he would have gone back by now. His body was reacting to the thought of Sasuke now, his stomach churning and his backside was starting to ache. Shifting uncomfortably, Naruto gripped the jean on his thighs to keep his hands from reaching for his crotch.

Even the thought of the Incubus made him quiver in need. Fucking hell, he needed to get a grip. The apartment he had been living in for the past three weeks was rented out by Sasuke, along with a dozen other apartments in this city alone were rented by the immortal bastard. He owned hundreds of buildings all over the world, had billions of dollars in six bank accounts and those were just the ones he knew about. Actually, Naruto wouldn't have known about any of it if he hadn't had the foresight to steal the little black book and he was thankful that he had. He would have been caught by Sasuke in the first ten hours if he hadn't had the black book. Crap, crap, crap, his thoughts went directly back to Sasuke and of course, thoughts of the Incubus' favorite limb made Naruto shift in his seat.

He looked around the car, anything that could distract him from the thoughts his mind was trying to remember. A light caught his eye and he turned back towards the front window. He was staring into a rearview mirror back at himself. His blue eyes wide in realization, he could see his whisker cheeks, three on each side of his face. Suddenly focused on the mirror, he raised his head and looked at his lips, pink and a little chapped. He lowered his head again and looked at his eyebrows, his brow, cheeks and ears. Sitting back, the blonde gave himself one last look before turning away from the rearview mirror; it had done the job in thoroughly in distracting him.

Five minutes went by and the car was still making its way down level after level of the parking garage. Naruto was still having a hard time controlling himself and he had even kicked the jacket to the floor to keep its scent away from his nose. It had been Sasuke's jacket and at first he had used it to keep him comfort. Now, if he didn't refocus and calm his body down, he was going to find the quickest way back to the other immortal.

* * *

 The first gut wrenching turn surprised the blonde, lurching sideways and his head hitting the window quite hard. Straightening up, Naruto wiped the sleep from his eyes as the car accelerated again, slower this time. He frowned and tossed the now nearly empty container to the passenger seat. The blonde looked up to the 'GPS' and saw the checkered flag that must have been the destination on the screen with two more turns going to happen. Naruto looked out the window again, with the slower speed he could at least look outside without everything being a blur. It was still dark and still raining, the overly tall building no longer looked like buildings made for living, instead they looked like giant warehouses stacked on top of each other a mile high.

There were actual people walking around on the street, a sight Naruto didn't expect in this kind of place. In the area the apartment was located, the blonde had been surprised when the streets were completely empty in the middle of the day and it had taken him aback. People didn't go outside anymore, at least that was what he had assumed when he had been blindly making his way towards the apartment he now considered to be his home base.

These people though, to him they seemed different than the ads on the computer and not in a good way. As the car turned another corner, much more fluid this time, Naruto saw people that seemed to be the whole epitome of the area. A guy in a shiny, bright red jumpsuit and a woman walking next to him in a shiny black…cat costume? She was wearing black ears in her neon red hair and had what he thought was a tail coming from her lower backside. Naruto couldn't help but stare as the car passed by them and he could see his expression in the reflection of the car window. Utter shock and slight revulsion was on his face and he could only agree with himself. Who died their hair such an unnatural color? The car was going even slower now; practically crawling down the street compared to the speed it had been going earlier. Suddenly, the car came to a complete halt, moved sideways off the street and into a parking spot.

"You have arrived at your destination." The car's feminine voice spoke out as the car lowered onto the ground. Naruto continued to look out the window, watching as the people on the street were staring at the car. For a minute, he didn't want to get out to face the people. They were dressed strangely and obviously had things done to their bodies that the blonde would never have done. Eventually, he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on before opening the door. He made sure the keys and the little black book were in his possession before stepping out of the car.

Naruto could swear that people were starting to whisper when he stood up and shut the door behind him, hearing it lock automatically behind him. The rain had mostly stopped but there was still a misting on the street, leaving it wet and a bit foggy. He looked around nervously before moving to the sidewalk; the little black booklet had more specific directions on one of its pages so he pulled it out. In his attempt to walk and look through the little book he made it halfway down the block before bumping into a group of girls who startled the blonde enough to make him take a step back. They all jumped back, obviously nervous of a stranger and he stuffed the booklet into his pocket while apologizing profusely.

"I am so sorry, I don't know this area very well and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Naruto bowed his head before looking up with his big blue doe eyed look that helped him get away with almost every prank and shenanigan he had gotten himself into over the course of his lifetime, mortal and immortal. The girls were taken aback, openly staring at him as he stared right back. Naruto couldn't believe what they had done to their bodies. There were three girls but he could only really see two of then since the third seemed to be cowering behind the other two. One had died her hair neon pale pink, it was short and the tips were gelled together into spikes. The other had nearly white blonde hair and was pulled up into a high ponytail. They're eyebrows seemed to be drawn on, the makeup heavily focusing on their eyes, green raccoon coloring around the pinkette's eyes, blue for the blonde. The colors only made their own eye color pop out more, green and blue respectively.

What Naruto couldn't stop staring at was their eyes because in the pupils of their eyes were gold colored things, he saw hearts floating in the pinkette's eyes and squares in the blonde's. Both of their lips were painted, the pinkette had bright red lipstick that the blonde had never seen before and the blonde had a kind of blue that reminded Naruto of the sky he remembered before his time as an immortal. He had almost completely disregarded what they were wearing but when their eyes zoned in downwards, Naruto couldn't help but to do the same. They were practically naked. The pinkette was in a black dress that barely covered her chest, huge gaping openings on the sides that 'showed off' her curves. The rest of the dress hugged her hips, barely covering her lower region with a pair of dark red high heels.

The blonde woman was pretty much wearing a very small neon blue bathing suit top that had a singular piece of cloth connecting the top to the mini-skirt and even down the sides of her legs to the off white heels she was wearing. Naruto looked back up, the two girls still taking in his own appearance. A small squeaking sound behind the two girls made them jump, looking back up to the blonde's puppy dog eyed expression he was having a hard time keeping in place.

"N-no, it's no problem at all!" The pinkette stuttered out. Naruto could see a smile starting to form across her lips as the blonde woman looked over to the other girl sharply. "This isn't the kind of place people come around if they aren't familiar with it," The pink haired woman's smile widened, her eyes softening into a look that was supposed to ooze allure. "What brought you to this side of the city?" The blonde only managed to weakly smile back. It had been a _long_ while since a woman had flirted with him.

"Well," He raised a hand to his hair and scratched his head innocently. "I'm trying to find someone and I think they're in a place called 'The Crimson'. Have you heard of it?" The blonde watched as the pink haired woman's smile grew wider and her blonde friend grew more alert, her body stiffening in the obvious signs of stress.

"Of course! We were just heading there ourselves, weren't we?" The green-eyed woman looked over to her friend briefly before looking back to Naruto. "Why don't you come with us?" The blonde's first reaction was to smile brightly, his nervousness and awkwardness melting from his whole body.

"That's great!" Naruto watched as the other blonde's blue eyes went glossy and the pink haired woman bat her eyelashes in what was supposed to be a seductive manner. "I'm Naruto." He pulled his hand out of his hair and slipped it into one of his jean pockets.

"You can call me Sakura," The pinkette told him in a sugary sweet voice that made Naruto inwardly cringe as he looked over to the other woman. "This is Ino." Sakura motioned to her as she gazed at him dreamily. Sakura frowned for a second, shaking her shoulder to jolt her friend out of her stupor before turning around to motion to the third woman. Naruto took the few seconds to try to reel in his pheromones. It was obvious that the sudden relief in tension had resulted in the release of them so he attempted to calm his body down. Sakura literally dragged their other friend up and Naruto could feel his jaw drop. The girl was in a more modest dress but it still was too short for him. Essentially, the dress was just a piece of sequined black fabric that hugged every inch of her curvy body and she wore thigh high black boots that contrasted so strongly with her powder white skin.

"And this is Hinata." Her breasts were huge and bounced around as Sakura roughly manhandled her but as Naruto watched her straighten, he felt his jaw go slack with shock. She wore her inky black hair in an extremely short bob with bangs but those pale white eyes were unmistakable. The girl bit her lower lip nervously as she looked up from under her bangs. Realizing that he was gaping, Naruto closed his mouth and smiled as gently as possible. This, plus his pheromones, made the woman blush and look down with a very shy, almost imperceptible smile. She had to be a Hyuuga. Those eyes were what Hyuuga's were famous even a century and a half ago and he doubted any kind of technology could ever replicate the biological trait.

"Well, let's go! We don't have all night!" Sakura smiled brightly and reached out, grabbing Naruto's hand before leading him and Hinata away, Ino following on the other side of Naruto. Sakura led them across the street and then the opposite way the blonde had been going.

"You look so natural." Ino finally spoke up. Naruto had to tear his eyes away from the raven female to smile politely.

"Is that a bad thing?" The blonde asked. He watched as the platinum blonde shook her head and blushed.

"No! It's actually quite refreshing from the whole body modification fad. Where did you get your tan coloring?" Ino placed her hand on her hip as Sakura slowed their pace; letting both of her companions hands go. "It's absolutely gorgeous!"

"Um, actually this is my normal skin color." Naruto stuffed both his hands into his pockets, feeling slightly uncomfortable being surrounded by three girls. It had definitely been a while.

"No way! Are you serious?" Sakura turned around and gave him an obviously interested look. "What about your eyes and hair, they couldn't have been that color when you were born, were they?" They turned a corner and continued walking, Sakura looking back every few seconds with a flirty smile.

"Yeah, I haven't really gotten into the 'modification fad'." Naruto watched as Sakura turned around to walk backwards, looking at him in awe. He looked over to Ino who was staring at him with the same expression before finally looking over to Hinata who immediately looked away, embarrassed. "Have you not met many people with a natural tan before?"

"N-no." Hinata spoke up. Her voice was tremulous and soft and he couldn't help but smile at her shyness. He must have sent out another wave of pheromones because both Hinata and Ino were blushing and even Sakura had a pink dusting across her cheeks.

"Hardly anyone goes outside and those that do are night walkers, like us." Ino pointed out.

"Night walkers? Like, vampires?" Naruto asked. Sakura stopped in front of them and turned to an opening in the building they had been walking around. She pulled open a small panel out of the wall and typed in a password, the door opening with a slightly loud, echoing mechanical chinking.

"Only if you believe in them." Sakura murmured darkly. "The rest of the night walkers that are mortal just prefer to spend their daylight hours sleeping." She stepped inside the small room that Naruto could only figure to be an elevator and he stepped inside, Hinata and Ino following him. The pink haired woman's statement left them in an awkward silence as she pressed a button and the door to the elevator closed. Naruto was beginning to feel a little freaked out, was Sakura just messing with him and her two friends or did she actually know about vampires and immortals? Was she a vampire? He hadn't seen the fangs and her body hadn't rejected the hearts in her eyes so maybe she was just joking. Naruto didn't know and it scared him a little. What was he getting himself into?

"Sakura, sometimes you scare me." Ino struck up a conversation with her pink haired friend. Slowly, the elevator started its descent, moving at a pace that didn't strike a fear for his life in the blonde immortal.

"You wouldn't like me if I didn't scare you." Sakura cheekily answered. She grinned wickedly and leaned against the wall of the elevator and tossed her head back. "Besides, you're going to want to believe in vampires after tonight. This place is wicked." Sakura tilted her head and dropped her eyelids as she stared at the only male. He shifted uncomfortably at her stare and tried to think of a conversation starter. It had been so long since he had even thought about being with a woman, the idea seemed foreign and unwelcome now.

"Hinata, your eyes are so white, is it a body modification or are they like that normally?" Naruto asked softly. He watched Hinata open her mouth, quiver silently before closing her mouth again.

"She was born with them, her family, the Hyuugas, has this weird-ass gene so all their family members have those pale eyes. She's going to be super popular with the hardcore modification people." Ino leaned against the wall next to Sakura, taking weight off one foot.

"Some companies have been trying to replicate the Hyuuga eyes but none of them have gotten even close so Hinata here is a gem and once we get a little alcohol in her system she'll be the star of the night." Sakura walked over to the black haired woman and wrapped her arm around the dark haired girl's shoulders, grinning as she pressed her cheek against Hinata's. At the word 'alcohol', Hinata tensed up and her lips pursed tightly. She looked over to the green-eyed woman and then down at the floor of the elevator, refusing to say anything. Sakura looked over to the blonde male with a knowing look, still trying to make passes at Naruto but he turned his attention towards Hinata.

"I don't think she needs alcohol." Naruto stepped up to the Hyuuga, raising a hand to lift her chin up. "You're a very pretty girl, Hinata. I think you just need to find a group of people you're comfortable with." He watched as both Sakura and Hinata's faces turned beet red and he mentally swore to keep his pheromones in check. He stepped back as the elevator stopped its descent and the door began to slowly open. To his surprise, Hinata kept her head up even though her pale white eyes darted to the opening door.

"Why go to a party if you aren't going to drink?" Ino called out. She winked at the Hyuuga and flipped her hair but waited for Sakura to walk out first. All four stepped out of the elevator and into a wide hallway with a line of people against one side of the wall only a few feet away from the elevator itself. "Oh damn, I knew we should have gotten here earlier." Ino pouted at the sight of the line.

"Nonsense." Sakura waved her hand and started to walk past the line, leaving Naruto, Hinata, and Ino to follow behind her as people started to stare at them, wondering why they were trying to jump the line and pissed off if they actually got away with it. Naruto glanced at all the people and found them to be dressed even weirder than the girls he was with, Mohawks, more wild neon colors and pretty much just loincloths with lights on them. As they reached the front of the line, a tall, heavyset bouncer stopped them for a brief moment.

"'Sup Asuma? I've got a newbie here." Sakura reached back and grabbed Naruto's elbow to pull him forward. Suddenly the attention of everyone within earshot, he felt his face heat up and he cursed himself again as he probably let out another wave of pheromones in surprise. The feeling he had about Sakura only increased. She was some kind of immortal or at least knew about them. The bouncer looked him over for a few seconds and then nodded, moving over to let them pass. Ino gratefully shot past the bouncer, dragging Hinata after her as Sakura strut past him, still holding onto the blonde male's arm. The hallway led to a steel sliding door and as soon at it opened, all four of them stopped short. The sudden onslaught of sensations and sounds was momentarily stupefying. The ground was shaking with the bass, a song was playing loud enough he couldn't hear himself breathing and the lights were different colors and constantly moving. If he had been epileptic he would have already had several seizures by now.

"Come on!" Sakura yelled out. She grabbed Ino and Naruto's arms, dragging them down the colored hallway and the blonde immortal found the hallway opening up into a warehouse that had been transformed into a night club, a bar on the nearest side and a dance floor set up in the middle. Naruto couldn't see beyond the dance floor, with all the gyrating bodies and hands waving in the air to the sound. Still looking around, he noticed an alcove with the neon signs for men and women's bathrooms. Naruto watched as Ino and Sakura got up in each other's faces and yelled before they both left for the dance floor. He looked over to Hinata who looked like she was lost, grabbed her hand and leaned in close. She had a nude colored lipstick with some sparkles in it but other than that, the makeup was much lighter than her other companions.

"Let's go to the bar, see if we can find someone to just talk too." Naruto yelled loudly. He straightened up as Hinata nodded; she let him lead her to the bar. The wall behind the bar was filled from the ground up to the ceiling with shelf upon shelf of alcoholic beverages; it was an amazing sight to see even though Naruto had never been much of a drinker. He managed to snag two bar stools that were nailed to the ground and leaned over again. "What would you like to drink?" Hinata looked up and her mouth moved but with the music blasting so loudly, Naruto couldn't hear her. Frowning, he lowered his head to her mouth and could feel her breath against his ear but her voice was drowned out by the music. At this point he was just about to give up on drinking altogether when someone wrapped his or her arm around his shoulders and whispered into his ear.

"She said she's too young to drink." The low, husky voice of a male made Naruto shiver. He could feel his body getting hotter and knew without a doubt that he was releasing an unhealthy amount of pheromones. Hinata's face turned bright red as she looked from the blonde to the male beside him, nodding. Daring to look over to the man that was touching him, Naruto stared into obsidian black eyes. The man was a brunette, his hair was wild almost to the point of being mangy and he had two, bright red, upside down triangles on his cheeks. Obviously, he had gotten into the whole 'modification' thing that had apparently been going around but when the man smiled, Naruto could see the man's overly prominent canines. Fear struck him as the singular word ran through his mind. _Vampire_.

"What's with the smell of fear, little succubus? Afraid of the big bad wolf?" The brunettes' smile widened when Naruto jerked away from him in surprise. He knew a vampire would never refer to themselves as wolves and did a double take in response. The man had tan skin, as far as he could see with the strobe lights and when Naruto inhaled through his nose to smell the other male, he didn't smell like blood. Vampires didn't have a smell but with the constant drinking of blood, they tended to have an irony, copper aroma around them. This man didn't though, he smelled like rain, and something more, it took the blonde a moment to recognize it, as earth. In the three weeks he had been in the world again, he hadn't inhaled the scent of dirt and plants until this man.

"Do you want me to take care of you? It'd certainly help you out in talking to this young lady in front of us." The man looked over to Hinata and Naruto let his gaze wander of to the Hyuuga who was staring at the two of them with her wide white eyes and her whole face entirely red. She was probably so wrapped up in Naruto's pheromones that she didn't even know what was going on.

"I'll take care of myself." Naruto growled. He stood up and pushed the brunette's arm off of his shoulder as he stepped away from the bar. "Hurt her and I'll kill you in every way thinkable until you die." The other male quickly took his stool but watched as the blonde slowly started to back away.

"Got a soft spot for her, succubus? Was she your love?" Naruto turned to see the fanged man look over to Hinata smugly. Hinata herself was staring at the blonde, still under the influence of his body's reaction to being touched by a male for the first time in three weeks.

"No, she's innocent and I don't want to see that ruined." The blonde grudgingly responded. He didn't know this man and even though he didn't know Hinata either, he still felt like he should protect her.

"Ah, you don't have to worry. She'll be safe with me." Another fanged grin and then someone bumped into Naruto, the other person on their way to the dance floor and was heavily tipsy already. Turning around, Naruto made his way to the bathroom, giving the Hyuuga one last look as he left her with a man he didn't know if he could trust.

* * *

 It shouldn't have bothered him. It really shouldn't have. She was mortal, he didn't know her and he was a succubus on top of that. Unless he wanted to make a child, he would never be attracted to a woman again but no matter what he told himself, it bothered him. Maybe it wasn't about Hinata though, maybe it was about the guy. He wasn't a vampire but obviously knew about immortals and had the sense of smell to be able to pick up on his pheromones without getting caught up in it. He had hearing skills that astounded the blonde, to be able to hear what Hinata was saying when Naruto himself couldn't hear her over the music with his ear so close to her lips.

Was he an incubus? That made as much sense as him being a vampire though, others of his kind smelled like sex, not dirt and grass. The only other immortal species he could think of was werewolves but a multitude of people had confirmed the fact that werewolves had died out in the twentieth century. As he stepped into the male restroom, all thoughts of the strange male fled from his mind. The sweet, cloying scent of female fluids and sex hit the blonde immortal like a bag of bricks.

It surprised him mostly and as soon as he walked into the bathroom, which was more than just a bathroom, he stopped and stared. It was utterly appalling to him. Couches were squeezed into the area between the stalls and sinks, dozens of couples. Some female and male and some both female and they were all at various levels of sexual relations. Naruto's stomach dropped. He could feel himself growing soft in his jeans and he quickly backed out, happy that he wouldn't have to masturbate. Briefly he thought about asking around and to at least attempt to look for the person he wanted to talk to. Just as he managed to escape the scene that he now considered to be one of his worst nightmares, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Naruto turned around to apologize only to see a broad chest in a black suit. Looking up, he met eyes with a scowling expression with scars pockmarking all across his face. Stepping backwards, he attempted to side step the taller man only to have his jacket grabbed. Then, the man was literally dragging him by the leather jacket as he helplessly attempted to regain his balance. "Hey! I said I was sorry!" The blonde screamed over the music. His captor didn't listen to him and continued to drag him across the warehouse like club to a part that Naruto hadn't seen over the dance floor. Trying to turn around, the blonde saw the metal double doors guarded by two men in the same suit as the man who was holding him. They opened the door, letting them behind them the doors when his captor tossed him around.

He still managed to land on his feet, stumbling forward until he was able to right himself. Looking up, all he could see were stairs covered in red carpet; small dim lights installed every few feet. Naruto looked up only to see darkness, there was no way to tell how high the ceiling was and he suddenly had a bad feeling about the place. The sound of the club had completely disappeared; he couldn't even feel the floor vibrate with sound.

"Up." The man told him. Looking back, Naruto frowned and glanced behind him. The doors were already closed; there was no escape now. Turning back around, he slowly made his ascent, listening to the man following him. His legs were starting to ache when he finally reached the top of the stairs only to find another hallway just around the corner. The man grabbed his shoulder, forcing him down the hallway to another pair of metal doors with two more guards in the same freaking suits as the man holding him and the two downstairs. It was getting ridiculous and he just wanted to know what was going on now. Metal doors were opened for Naruto and the man pushing him forward. To the blonde's surprise, the room he entered next seemed to be the floor of a restaurant.

The lighting was soft, giving the huge room many shadows to hide in; booths were set up on all sides of the room with tables in the middle of the room. Every table was full of people, one or two all simply talking in hushed tones, drinking red liquid out of wine glasses. If he had still been naïve and mortal, he would have automatically assumed it was red wine. Pushing Naruto forward still, the man didn't hesitate as eyes slowly turned to them, tracking them as they crossed the large room. One of the walls was completely glass, booths pressed up against it as a few people looked down to what must have been the dance floor, where Naruto had just previously been.

Continuing to look around the room, he could see a woman reach for a man's hand across the table and pulled it to her lips, her maroon red eyes on him. That was what did it, the blonde knew he was in a den of vampires and had no clue what was happening. Fear started to creep into his system again and he couldn't really stop himself, he was shit at containing his pheromones still and it only got worse the longer he went without sustenance. Finally, the man who had practically kidnapped him pulled him to a stop in front of a large 'U' shaped booth and dropped the hand on his shoulder before walking away. Naruto looked into the booth and stiffened mid-glare. He was looking at Sasuke, at least, an older Sasuke with longer hair. The man raised his hand and motioned to the other side of the booth for him to sit.

Tentatively, Naruto took a seat and tensely looked over the other male. The only thing on the table was a wine glass; full of red liquid but the man hadn't touched it yet. There were differences between this man and the man he had spent the last hundred and fifty-seven years with, other than him being taller, longer hair and older. There were these permanent bags underneath his eyes; something that he had heard was common with vampires because they never slept but also the color of his eyes. Blood red and very disturbing to the blonde.

"Would you like something to eat?" The man asked. His voice was deeper than Sasuke's, more gravelly rather than the smooth tone of the man the blonde knew. Naruto shook his head and looked around, people were still watching him, probably wondering when he would be up for grabs for their next meal. Deidara had said that succubi and incubi were delicacies for vampires and he felt in this situation like the prime meat on the market.

"No." Naruto murmured. He looked over to the rest of the room and while some people had returned to their conversations, others were still staring at him.

"That's no good." The Sasuke look-a-like replied. "Succubi who don't eat and don't get their sexual appetite satisfied often put out exorbitant amounts of sex appeal. You could be finding yourself in some sticky situations soon. I suggest you eat something. Sai." The man raised his hand and snapped his fingers together and within two seconds someone was standing beside their table. The waiter, who Naruto assumed was 'Sai', must have been a vampire too because his speed was inhuman. A menu was placed in his hands and the man had his booklet and pen ready before the blonde could blink. Naruto looked from the menu to the man and inhaled sharply as he was looking at another Sasuke look-a-like. He had beadier maroon eyes, unhealthily pale skin, and shorter, coarser looking hair.

"I'd recommend the filet mignon cooked rare, it's quite good tonight." Naruto warily stared at the waiter who was smiling too widely and squinting at him. He decided he didn't like it and looked back down to the menu and gave it a cursory glance.

"Can I get spaghetti and meatballs?" Naruto asked. Before he could even think to hand the menu over, it was wrenched from his hands and the dark haired waiter disappeared without a trace.

"Good choice." The older male spoke up. Naruto looked over to him, silently watching him. Those red eyes were unnerving and the blonde just wanted to curl up on the seat and hide from them in his jacket. He was in a vampire den, sitting across from a vampire who wasn't touching the wine glass of what he thought was blood and he could only assume he was going to be the next meal. "You might want to relax, your body is putting out pheromones with your fear." At first, he stiffened and tore his eyes away from the vampire in front of him. Every person he looked at was looking right back at him, red eyes alight with hunger, red eyes dull in the midst of holding themselves back in their lust, red eyes everywhere. Looking back over to the vampire in front of him, Naruto took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Who are you?" Naruto whispered. He didn't care anymore and pulled his feet up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. Might as well try to find some comfort before being feasted upon by the entire room.

"You may call me Itachi." The vampire across from him responded. When the vampire raised his hand, the blonde watched every move and watched as Itachi picked up his wineglass. Maybe he was going to be the dessert instead of the main course? "And your name?" Naruto hesitated answering. "Or do you prefer being called Succubus?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answered sullenly. Looking down at the seat, he felt the blood red eyes of Itachi on him.

"So you're my little brother's prize he's been hiding away." Naruto could feel his eyes widen and he turned his head back over to the vampire. There was no way he had just heard what he thought he heard.

"Brother!" Naruto gasped in shock. The smirk was back on the vampire's face but Naruto couldn't be bothered with the other immortals enjoyment. "You and Sasuke are brothers?" Itachi actually snorted at the blonde's reaction before answering.

"We had the same mother and father, yes." The immortal answered. His answer only confused Naruto even more and he frowned. This wasn't making any sense.

"But Sasuke's an Incubus." Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around it. One in a million people were born an Incubus or a Succubus and the idea of two immortals in the same family in the same generation was impossible. Sasuke had once told him that there were a little over a thousand Succubi and Incubi.

"I wasn't born an immortal like my brother." Itachi said. "I was bitten and turned into a vampire. What were you expecting when you escaped and came here?" Itachi leaned backwards, crossing his legs and frowned slightly. Naruto's stomach dropped and he ended up taking a deep breath in an attempt to control the pheromones, which probably didn't work.

"How did you know I escaped? Did you talk to Sasuke?" Naruto curled up on himself even more, eyes wide as Itachi took a long sip from his wineglass of blood.

"Your pheromones are too strong for you to be over two hundred years old. You must have escaped because my little brother would never let a gem like you go out alone even if you were old enough." Itachi answered when he put down the empty wineglass. Naruto had to admit to himself that the vampire was right; he was too young to be out in the world.

"I didn't think forty years would makes a difference." Naruto whispered. He looked into the disturbingly red eyes of the vampire and sighed. His stomach growled loudly and he looked away, embarrassment helping to flush his cheeks bright red.

"So that's why your pheromones are so strong." Itachi's voice was laced with amusement and he felt his blush deepen. "How long have you been dealing with your arousal?" Naruto didn't want to answer the question. The sudden reminder of the three weeks gave his erection enough thought for the throbbing to make itself known.

"Three weeks." Naruto barely moved his lips as he breathily answered. He was frozen, knowing his pheromones were most likely going crazy. In a crowd of mortals, he would have gotten stares and erections but in a room of vampires who considered succubi delicacies, he was so fucking screwed.

"Take off your jacket." Itachi spoke up. Of course he would have heard Naruto's raspy response, all of immortals had keener senses than mortals and vampires were known for their hearing. So they could hear the heartbeat of the victims, Deidara had once told him. Naruto didn't want to die though, so he looked over to the dark haired vampire to see his bloody stare so intense. With fear and hesitation, the blonde shrugged off his jacket and set it down on the seat next to him before looking around the room. The reactions were almost immediate, people closer to the booth he was sitting in immediately turned to stare at him, red eyes wide in hunger.

Before he could figure out was happening, Naruto felt his body lose all sense of gravity before his back slammed against the wooden table roughly. Somewhere a piece of glass had fallen to the floor and shattered. A pressure had been on his chest but now a hand was on his throat, not tight enough to cut off his breathing but firm enough to make the blonde worry about what was happening. He realized he was looking up at the ceiling and as he tilted his head backwards. Itachi was halfway on the table; his hand was on the blonde's throat as he bore his fangs in an open snarl. A crowd had surrounded the opening of the booth, pale skin, red eyes, and dark colored clothes. Bickering erupted farther away from the booth but no one seemed to care, everyone was looking at Itachi and the vampire above him was staring all of them down one by one.

"He's mine. Go take the Cambion." Itachi hissed. It must have seemed slow to them but Naruto watched as the crowd dispersed back to their own tables in quick, shadowy movements.

"What Cambion?" Naruto whispered. His body was getting hot under the touch of the other male and he tried to ignore it. He had heard about what a Cambion was, Sasuke had burned the idea into his mind. If he were ever to have a child with a woman it would be a Cambion and it would be evil, manipulative and a terrible beauty, but what Cambion was Itachi talking about?

"You waited too long," Itachi growled down at him. He barely glanced down at the blonde before looking away quickly. His fingers stroked the skin of Naruto's neck and he ignored the blonde's question. "How can you stand it?"

"I haven't let anyone touch me." Naruto expressed weakly. He wriggled on the table as the touch on his neck sent sensations of pleasure straight to his crotch. "Let go," The blonde whimpered. "I'm too excited!" The bickering returned, louder this time. Itachi didn't let go and his fingers reached up to his chin to massage it. Naruto let out a moan and jerked his body upwards, his hands reaching for the hands to try to pull them away.

"Why are you scared? Did my brother tell you about all the evil things I've done?" Itachi's voice was meant to be teasing but it came out distracted as he glanced down at the blonde again before craning his neck to look over the booths' edge. Naruto could feel himself straining against the jeans and if he didn't get the man's hand off his body he was going to climax.

The blonde could hear high heels clacking against the skin of heels and the maroon red carpet now. Someone was coming closer and with a purpose. Itachi's fingers left his chin and neck only to have his jacket be thrown on top of him. The vampires' hand pressed against his chest to keep him in place. Naruto's relief from those fingers was immediate and he let his lower body collapse, feet dangling off the table. He blinked and watched a familiar black dress with gaping openings on the sides. Looking up, he saw bubblegum pink hair in gelled spikes, unnaturally bright green eyes with golden hearts inside them. Sakura, a girl he had met not half an hour ago was looking fairly pissed off.

"Sakura." Itachi calmly called her. Naruto watched the pink haired girl cross her arms and he bit his lip, feeling like he was in some kind of trouble. "What brought you up here tonight? Are the mortals not enough for you again?"

"He's mine. I found him first, Uchiha." Sakura bit out angrily. She looked down at him with those hard green eyes and Naruto hid underneath his jacket, unsure what was happening.

"You left him at the door, Sakura. I merely picked him up." Itachi kept his voice cool but he could feel the vampire's hand on his chest putting on more pressure. "Why would you want with a male succubus to begin with? He's been trained to hate women."

"That's bullshit. Give him back." Sakura's voice held an edge now that clearly meant not to mess with her but Itachi wasn't going to let her push him around.

"Try to take him from me, Cambion." Itachi's voice took a deadly edge of his own. Naruto could only imagine their expressions but there was no way he was going to peek out and face the wrath of the vampire above him, or the Cambion? Okay, so he peeked out from under the jacket to see the pink haired woman glaring at him but he was curious, he had never met a Cambion before. The blonde watched as the pinkette huffed angrily before stalking off. Naruto's throat felt dry and he tried to swallow thickly as he looked up to Itachi. The Uchiha was watching Sakura walked away before turning his attention back to the Succubus beneath him. "That Cambion." Itachi murmured in a much softer voice than when he was talking to Sakura. He pulled jacket back off of Naruto and the sudden rustling above him made the blonde look out into the room of vampires. Most were feasting on others who had dazed expressions and even a few tables were empty, the occupants having disappeared. "So you didn't let anyone touch you for three entire weeks?"

"So you were listening." The hand was back on his neck, gently caressing it and Naruto reached up to push it away. "I wanted to see how long I could go before going back to Sasuke." Naruto's voice broke and he shifted, his body quickly returning to a heated and frustrated state. He watched Itachi smirk and shift, quickly moving from above him on the side to completely on top of him, legs spread to keep the blonde Succubus in place.

"Now that's not a reason to escape." Itachi teased since he was no longer dividing his attention. His other hand reached down to Naruto's stomach and lifted his shirt up. He jerked his body upwards, his skin crawling at the sensation of unfulfilled pleasure and whined loudly. "You're blood is singing, screaming to be satisfied." The vampire whispered. Itachi lowered his head and inhaled loudly before exhaling slowly.

* * *

 Naruto could smell blood on his breath but the sheer proximity of the man's lips to his own was enough to add to his arousal. He let his face contort into a pained expression before whining and jerking his body upwards. Itachi let the hand on the blonde's stomach lower to the button and zipper of his pants.

"Don't touch! I won't be able to-aah!" Naruto cried out. The vampire had unbuttoned, unzipped his pants and wrapped his cold fingers around the blonde's erection. It didn't take anything else and he came, his essence spilling across his chest as he jerked and writhed. He was completely overcome just by someone touching him but he knew that there was more to come; he wouldn't be satisfied with just that. Itachi's hand left his length, wiping up his essence from his stomach. Naruto frowned and looked downwards to see the vampire licking his dirtied fingers. The blonde couldn't help but let his eyes widen in shock. Looking up, Itachi smirked and flipped his hand over, wiping a trail of the white substance that had escaped down his finger with his tongue that was too red.

"You need to be satisfied," Itachi murmured. "And Sasuke's not here. What are you going to do?" The vampire lowered his hand to his pants, wiping off his hand on them. Naruto shook his head, raising his hand to his mouth.

"I-I don't know," The blonde could feel his body shaking, hot with shivers as his lower body throbbed. "I nee-I need!" Itachi's eyes met his and Naruto could see the amusement and hunger in his eyes.

"I can help you," Itachi said quietly. "Instead of going back to my brother, you can have your freedom and pleasure." Naruto felt his chest constrict and he turned his gaze to the side, Itachi's hand was back on his stomach, rubbing it in a soothing manner. His body was aching at the touch. "All I need, is a little of your blood." Naruto swallowed thickly and looked back up at the vampire, seeing his fangs in his open mouth to show the blonde that he was serious. The hand on his stomach wouldn't stop moving and his body was still throbbing. There was no way he could win.

"Please, help me." Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, tears starting to well up at the corner of his eyes. This was the first time in a hundred and fifty seven years that someone other than Sasuke was going to hold him. He didn't know if he wanted it and didn't know if he would like it but he knew for a fact that he needed it. The blonde could feel a hand on his cheek and he leaned into the cool touch, which made his burning face fell all the hotter.

"Trust me, it's going to be a whole new experience." Itachi's voice was soft, almost a whisper and close to his ear. Peaking out from underneath his eyelashes, Naruto looked up at the vampire who was so close their lips were barely a few inches from each other and gave an imperceptible tilt of his head. Itachi's hand pushed his head backwards, held it there and Naruto could feel the cold lips against his neck. Pain erupted all across the side of his neck and the blonde squirmed. How could mortals be addicted to this kind of torture? The blonde could feel the fangs retract and Itachi's mouth started to suck.

Slowly, as the vampire took his liquid life, the pain started to recede. He didn't know if it was the beginnings of light-headedness or the aphrodisiac that was supposed to be in the 'venom' of a vampires fangs but Naruto was starting to feel it. His head, neck and shoulders were quickly starting to tingle, the rest of his body following soon after. His whole body was relaxed; erection still throbbing but no longer the unbearable ache it had been before. It was kind of like he was floating, no longer lying on a table in a room full of vampires in a warehouse-like club underground. Feeling this everyday wouldn't be so bad, maybe even feeling like this all the time would be good. The tongue on his neck seemed to jolt the blonde out of the trance-like state and he tried to tilt his head over to the vampire.

"Hold still, I'm sealing the wound." Itachi's voice sounded thick and preoccupied but the blonde didn't care. He was rather content to just let things happen. "Your blood is quite, invigorating." Naruto could hear the vampire's voice and he nodded absentmindedly. "Do you feel good?" The vampire asked. He nodded again, felt his head be maneuvered for him and found himself gazing up into Itachi's eyes.

"Mhm." Naruto answered. He didn't know why he was upset earlier, this felt great and he barely remembered the last time he felt this relaxed. The hand on his stomach moved lower again, gripping his sex gently and even though it started to swell and throb in the cold grasp, Naruto didn't climax.

"Naruto, do you mind the taste of blood?" Itachi asked, emphasizing his name to make him pay attention. Naruto blinked slowly. The hand on his erection let go and started to pull off his pants for him. Shaking his head, the blonde opened his mouth in an open invitation. Itachi's face came closer, lips pressing against his. The vampires tongue tasted of blood, the sweet, coppery taste clouding his mind. He could feel a hand pushing his shirt up, the other slipping up his arm to grab his wrist. Even in the state he was in, Naruto managed to respond to the kiss. Weakly, his tongue danced around the vampires as it mapped out his mouth. The heat was returning to an unbearable level and the blonde tried to raise his hand, the one that wasn't in Itachi's grip, to the other immortals chest. Tentatively the vampire pulled away, his lips blood red and eyes dulled to a dark maroon. Itachi focused down on the blonde's chest, his hands expertly pulling the sleeve off of his arm before moving on to the hand on his own chest.

"Please, I need you to help me. I'm too hot." Naruto gasped. He watched through half lidded his eyes as Itachi took off his other sleeve before pulling the black sweater over the blonde's head. There was a breeze across Naruto's chest and he shifted underneath the vampire. Itachi ran both his hands down from the succubus' neck to his hips, the cool touch doing little to help him and he squirmed again. "Itachi, please!" Naruto whined breathlessly. Hearing the blonde's plea, Itachi moved again, too quickly for the blonde succubus to see. Slowly warming hands grabbed his knees and pulled him down the table. Naruto's butt was pressed against Itachi's crotch as he felt the bottom of his feet brush the cushions of the seat of the curved booth. The straining erection pressing against him made shivers run up and down his spine, he was so close to satisfy his craving.

"Stop that." Itachi growled. The animosity surprised the blonde and he blinked, becoming more aware of his body's reactions. He must have been unintentionally sending out more pheromones because Itachi had opened his mouth to let his fangs show, darkening eyes glinting in hunger again.

"Then stop teasing me! I need this!" Naruto bit back. The floating feeling was subsiding quickly now, a dull throb pounding where Itachi had bit him. He gave the Uchiha a hard stare; the vampire smirked at the response before forcefully lifting the succubus' legs up. He placed both legs on his shoulders before reaching for his own pants zipper.

"My, my, you threw off that aphrodisiac quickly." Itachi pulled out a bottle from his pants pocket before letting them drop to his ankles. He looked up in expectation as the vampire popped the bottle open. He could see it was lube but he didn't want to wait anymore, Itachi had confirmed that he had used an aphrodisiac. That was literally teasing him with the idea of being satisfied and now he wanted the actual thing.

"I'm a succubus, did you really think I would be satisfied with a little aphrodisiac?" Naruto growled out. Itachi kept his eyes on the lube as he poured out a small amount before clicking the lid back in place.

"It's worked on regular succubus before." Itachi lowered his hand as he pulled his crotch away to replace it with his hand. It shouldn't have irritated him but it struck a chord inside the blonde and with one hand he reached up to his neck and with his other he grabbed his own ball sac, cupping himself in his palm.

"Do I look like a regular succubus?" Naruto asked. He could feel the two clotted holes on the side of his neck and felt his body twitch at his own touch. The vampire finally looked to the blonde's face and both males smirked at each other.

"I noticed you had a little, something extra." Itachi pried Naruto's hand off his erection and ran his still slightly chilled finger over the blonde's ball sac, making the male on the table jerk his hips upwards once again. "It's what I look for in partners which is why I know my aphrodisiac works so well on women." The sudden proclamation along with a cool gel pressed against his entrance made Naruto jump and inhale sharply.

"So you like your victims to be male?" Naruto asked. He watched the vampire nod, his dark maroon eyes growing darker as they focused on the lower part of Naruto's body. Naruto could feel a finger press inside of him and his internal temperature spiked drastically again.

"Not victims necessarily," Itachi murmured. "I don't have a preference for victims but partners," The vampire seemed preoccupied with what he was doing with his fingers and hesitated in finishing his sentence. "I have very high standards for partners." Naruto could feel a second finger quickly joining the first inside him, scissoring them to stretch his entrance quickly.

"And I meet those standards?" Naruto breathlessly asked. His body was on fire and the cool fingers inside him did little to appease him. Itachi grunted in response, a third of his fingers squeezing inside of the blonde as he pulled at his own belt to loosen it. Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around his waist, listening to the vampire undo his pants in anticipation.

"You've raised the standards actually." Itachi replied. "They're nigh impossible now." Naruto snorted and opened his eyes before raising his head to watch as Itachi pulled his fingers out. Itachi's eyes met his again, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Nigh? What era are you really from?" Naruto asked. He was craving the man's touch but he couldn't help but tease him a little. Who even knew 'nigh' was a word anymore? Itachi's hands were moving between the blonde's legs and he scooted his body lower as he licked his lips.

"An era that apparently had a better vocabulary than yours did." Itachi smirked. He placed a hand on Naruto's hip as he pressed his erection against the succubus' entrance. Naruto nearly went crazy at the feeling. He clenched his fingers around his waist, toes curling and legs tensing, hoping that he'd finally be satisfied. The blonde didn't have a response to Itachi's jibe and the vampire didn't wait for one, he thrust himself inside the blonde roughly and watched the sight before him. Naruto's eyes opened wide, his mouth agape and he unwrapped his arms to attempt to grasp at the table. His fingers clawed at the wooden table and he pulled his legs apart farther than before.

Itachi watched the succubus freeze in that position, his pleasure consuming his entire being but it didn't peak and it was driving the blonde crazy. His blue eyes staring into the blackening depths of the vampires in agonizing pleasure, pleading to be satisfied. The vampire smirked, gently moving his hips backward to pull himself nearly all the way out of the blonde. Naruto's body started to sag and his eyes closed, the pleasure receding with the vampires' length.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out when Itachi thrust into him again. Pleasure rose in a crescendo and he lifted his body upwards, head banging against the table roughly. Itachi ignored the sudden outburst, starting up a brutal pace. "Ah! Ah! Ngh!" Naruto cried out with each thrust. He continued to writhe on the table, unable to stop with the pleasure roiling in his blood. It didn't take much more because soon, Itachi jerked his hips forward roughly before pausing, reaching down to grab the blonde's arms to pull him upwards. He did it with such force that they both collapsed onto the booth's seat, the succubus on top of the vampire. Naruto felt his body spasm at the sudden pressure inside of him and attempted to grab something to hold onto. His legs jerked awkwardly until he could grip the vampires' waist with his knees. He felt his fingers slip into hair and he grabbed at it, collecting a fistful before pulling on it, none too gently. Itachi didn't seem to like this either, his warm hand gripping his own before forcing it open again.

"Don't grab my hair." Itachi's breath was unusually cold against the blonde's ear. He felt his whole body shudder before he felt the vampire replace the hand in his grasp on his shoulder. He could barely open his eyes but when he did he could see Itachi's black eyes staring at him. Clenching his fingers against the warm skin, managed to make his other hand reach for the shoulder on the other side of Itachi's body.

"But." Naruto tried to ask why only to have the taste of blood enter his mouth once again. Itachi's tongue was moving across his teeth, sliding against his own wet muscle. The coppery taste of his own blood made him feel a little queasy or maybe it was having someone inside of him after three weeks. Hands were on his hips, gripping them tightly. Naruto could feel his body being lifted up off the length inside of him and he tried to cry out at the pleasure he was feeling only to have it muffled by Itachi's mouth. The brutal pace began again, the surprise and awe of the vampire's strength lost as the blonde attempted to free his mouth with little success. As he tried to pull away, his body being flung into the air before being forcefully brought back down, Naruto bit down on Itachi's tongue.

He was being filled and emptied so quickly his mind could barely register it through the heat under his own skin and the slightly warm skin beneath his clawing fingers. Itachi finally pulled away and Naruto leaned forward, resting his head against the vampire's shoulder as he inhaled deeply. The lack of oxygen, the blood loss and the physical gratification, it was all getting to be too much. The blonde didn't know how much longer he was going to last like this.

"Guh! Hah! Ah! Ah!" Naruto could hear himself beginning to make noises again but this time before Itachi could shut him up, he brought one hand up from Itachi's back and covered his mouth, muffling his sounds as best he could. His body was on fire and his pheromones were probably going crazy but Itachi didn't seem to be bothered by it. His pace continued to be rough and fast, forcing the blonde to move with his painfully tight grip.

"Mh! Mmh! Mm-mmh!" Naruto could hear himself moaning, just barely over his own heartbeat. It was pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears. Itachi's length inside of him swelled, he almost didn't notice it until the vampire stood up again, the skin of their lower regions slapping against each other. His pheromones were probably driving the dark haired male insane but he didn't know how to stop himself from sending them out. Itachi was carrying him for half a second before his lower body was set down on the table again. Naruto didn't want to let go though; he tightened his grip on the skin of the vampire's back and the cold form between his legs. The vampire was moving again, thrusting his own body upwards rather than moving the succubus'. Naruto still had a hand over his mouth but he didn't want to lie back down, he wanted to press his body up against the warm body he was connected to. Itachi seemed to sense his hesitation, probably in his pheromones and leaned forward, his cool breath attacking his ear again.

"Balance yourself." The order was whispered into his ear. He couldn't help but moan at the sound, his grip loosening before sliding down the warm skin and to the table. Itachi's mouth came into view, his obsidian orbs silently giving him orders. Naruto felt his hand leave his mouth, resting it on the table before putting his weight onto both of his hands. Itachi's body leaned in close, the small amount of warmth enveloping him, the pleasure increasing tenfold. Naruto tried to moan again, his mouth opening as the vampires' lips reclaimed them as their own. The taste of blood wasn't as strong this time but the tongue was just as demanding and forceful as before. A sudden, slow loss of the erection inside of him made his body shake. Itachi was making it painful and he pushed his tongue against the vampires' weakly. Just as slowly as he pulled himself out, he quickly thrust himself back in. The force made his whole body and even the table move.

"G-aah!" Naruto screamed as he tilted his head backwards, breaking the kiss. He wasn't able to hold his cry in but Itachi didn't seem to care, lowering his lips down to the blonde's neck, sucking on the scabs he had made himself. To Naruto's relief though, Itachi didn't stick with the torturously slow pace. As soon as he returned to the pace he had started out with, Naruto moaned out in relief. He was losing himself in the pleasure and with Itachi's body so close to his he was practically climaxing already. It was probably a good thing that Itachi was a vampire too though, he didn't need to take a breather and didn't need to rest from the consistent pace. Naruto didn't know if he could handle breaks or a slower pace than the one Itachi had set up now.

Itachi's mouth reached up to his chin, sucking on his jaw and nipping his skin with his fangs and teeth. The feeling gave him shivers and Naruto lowered his head, seeking out those lips this time. He felt the fangs bite down into his lower lip and the coppery taste of blood filled part of his senses once more. His lips started to tingle and he briefly thought that the vampire was using the aphrodisiac before if fled from his mind.

"Huh! Muh!" Naruto grunted into the vampire's mouth. He was long past the point of ecstasy but he couldn't find his release. Being on the very edge while Itachi continued pounding into him without relief made the succubus' body ache. Naruto was shivering uncontrollably now, in the searing temperature of his heat, he was beginning to feel the cold chill of nausea. When would this pleasure finally be done with his body?

He could feel Itachi's hand slide up from his waist, up his chest to his neck. Fingers pressed against a spot that Naruto could only interpret as the vampire checking his pulse. Naruto could feel it when the climax came, he couldn't even call it his own because it simply wasn't. Itachi's rhythm suddenly jerked to a stop and his length twitched as he came. His own body seemed to react just before the vampire's did, tensing up uncontrollably. As Itachi released inside of him, Naruto finally felt what he had been trying to achieve since the vampire had first touched him. He came with the sudden stinging feeling of release, his essence coating his stomach and chest. Naruto cried out, attempting to call out Itachi's name but he couldn't remember how to manipulate his lips.

After what felt like a long time, or maybe he had blacked out for a second, Itachi pulled away and the blonde collapsed back onto the table, his arms flopping to his sides as if they were boneless. The succubus closed his eyes and reveled in what he was feeling, breathing loudly. Itachi slipped out of the blonde's body but Naruto didn't mind; it was like Itachi had put the aphrodisiac back into his system but a hundred times more powerful.

"Why did you check my pulse just now?" Naruto gasped out. He curled his toes and jerked his hips upwards when he felt a tongue on his stomach again. It left a cold trail in its wake, making Naruto wriggle at the onslaught of sensations.

"Your heart was beating too quickly but your neck had a weak pulse, I was making sure you wouldn't black out in the middle of sex." Itachi murmured against his stomach. Naruto clenched the muscles in his stomach with a gasp before answering.

"Oh, then I hope you don't mind if I black out now then." The blonde just had to do was exhale and he lost himself in the shadows of his unconsciousness.

* * *

 When he awoke, he knew he was resting his head on someone's arm, the cloth making his noise itch. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that he was completely redressed, Sasuke's jacket included. Tilting his head upwards, he could see he was sitting at the back of the booth; the rest of the room was completely empty.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi's voice was deeper than Sasuke's and it bothered the blonde for half a second before he sighed and focused on what his body was trying to tell him. He felt satiated, his body at a slightly colder than normal temperature but he didn't mind. This was the first time he had woken up in someone else's arms in over a century and a half of being with Sasuke. Straightening up, he felt a little light headed and leaned backwards, slouching in his seat. Itachi snapped his fingers; two seconds later a steaming bowl of spaghetti, covered in red sauce and meatballs was placed in front of him, another two seconds and a tall glass of water, a fork, and a knife appeared on the table. Naruto tried to lean over, looking for the vampire waiter who had brought his food out.

"Better, I guess." The blonde answered. He went straight for the glass of water, taking a few long gulps before setting the glass back down. Next he picked up his fork, holding it carefully as he tried to remember how to hold it. Going straight for a meatball, he stabbed it and tried to put the whole thing in her mouth. It was too big and he bit off half of it instead.

"What were you expecting when you came here?" Itachi suddenly asked. Naruto looked up, chewing on his bit of meatball with the rest of the meatball on his fork still close to his lips. The vampire was looking at him with his now completely obsidian eyes and it really reminded the blonde of Sasuke.

"I don't know. This was the only address in Sasuke's black book." Naruto answered after he swallowed. He looked away from Itachi's cold eyes and took another bite of his meatball. When the vampire didn't say anything, the succubus dared to glance back up. "Why did your eyes turn black? Deidara said a vampires eyes stay red no matter what."

"You know Deidara?" Itachi asked. He ignored the question Naruto had asked him but the blonde didn't pay much attention to it. Instead, he focused on the deliciously juicy meatball he was devouring piece-by-piece. This meatball was probably the best meatball he had ever had and he savored the taste. It was the first piece of meat he had ever eaten in his immortal state.

"Mhm." Naruto nodded his head, finishing off the meatball before dropping the fork and reaching for the glass of water. "He and Sasori visited Sasuke maybe, twenty years ago? Sasori wasn't that talkative but Deidara told me all about vampires, not ones that can change their eye color though." The blonde took three more long gulps of water, finishing off the glass, staring the vampire down innocently. To his surprise, Itachi looked away first and soon after he did the same, picking up his fork again to pick up some of the pasta. He leaned forward as he ate the pasta, numerous strands half in his mouth and half on his plate.

"It's an Uchiha thing." Itachi answered him. Naruto looked up as he was chewing to see the vampire's eyes trained on his again. "I'm trying to figure out why and if it's possible that something in my blood could be used as a cure for vampirism."

"Why would vampires want a cure? Wouldn't that mean you'd lose your immortality?" Naruto looked back down to his spaghetti, noticing his cup had been refilled without him knowing it.

"You don't have a clue how many vampires would pay amounts of money you couldn't even begin to imagine to be able to stand in sunlight again." Itachi's voice was lustful and for a moment, the succubus could imagine what it must feel like, unable to be in sunlight, unable to see their reflection in the mirror.

"Oh." Naruto didn't know how to respond and that was the best he could come up with before stuffing his face again with spaghetti noodles. They sat in silence for a while, Naruto eating his pasta and drinking water, Itachi probably watching him silently.

"Give me the black book." The vampire suddenly spoke up. Naruto's first reaction was to jump, looking up with wide eyes before he dipped his free hand into his jacket pocket and pulled the little black book out. Before the blonde could blink, it was snatched out of his hands and Itachi set it on the table and began to write in it with a pen that seemed to come out of nowhere. "This is where I spend my time outside of the club and this is my phone number, call me whenever you want to exchange services." Itachi handed the black book to him and the succubus took it reluctantly, swallowing a mouthful of pasta and a bit of meatball. He flipped through the pages until he found the one the vampire had written on and looked at it before looking up with a frown.

"Services?" Naruto asked. He replaced the black book in his pocket, keeping his eyes trained on Itachi.

"You want my body, I want your blood." Itachi's face didn't even twitch and Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Of course it won't be in as large quantities as tonight but every month I'd require half a pint, a whole pint at the most. I would provide you with supplements you'd need to ingest after each time to make sure we don't wear your body out." Naruto relaxed a little, finding the compromise much more promising than what he had first thought.

"Sounds good to me." The blonde shrugged his shoulders and twirled his fork in the bowl, collecting a large mouthful of pasta to shove in his mouth. He glanced up just in time to see the smirk that flitted from his expression. "Are you going to be there all the time if your not here?"

"Yes." Itachi answered. He didn't say anything else and Naruto scarfed down the rest of his spaghetti and meatballs. When nothing but smears of the red sauce was left in the bowl, Naruto set down his fork and sighed contently. "Do you feel well enough to get back to your apartment?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm not dizzy or anything." Naruto shifted away from the vampire, taking it as a sign that it was time to leave. "All good." The blonde said after he stood up. He gave a smile to the Uchiha, getting a blank stare in return and waved goodbye as he walked towards the exit.

"Naruto," Itachi called out to the blonde. Naruto stopped and turned around, jumping when he saw that Itachi had stopped right in front of him in a dark blur. "It's probably a good idea if you don't eat any more than you already have. No matter how hungry you seem to be." Naruto nodded in confirmation, blinking. In that singular blink, Itachi had disappeared across the room. He had moved too quickly for the succubus' eyes to follow. Realizing he was alone in the room, the blonde hurried toward the pair of metal doors, jogged down the stairs with vigor he hadn't had climbing up them and pushed through the second pair of doors that would lead him to the club part of the warehouse. To his surprise, most of the club was empty now, the dance floor only half full of people gyrating against each other with the music at a much lower decibel than it had been when he had forced to leave. He could see part of the bar and too his surprise, Hinata and the fanged man were still there and both were animatedly talking.

Another thing that surprised him was when he stepped away from the door; he heard a gasping sound and looked over to where it was coming from. In a shadowy corner of the warehouse club he saw familiar pink and blonde hair along with a third person with Uchiha like black hair. Ino was being held against a stained wall by Sakura. The third person had one of Ino's wrists in his mouth, cheeks moving as they sucked the life liquid out of the scantily clad human.

The vampire turned his head when he felt Naruto's stare on him and the blonde stepped back in surprise. Sai was staring right back at him but in different clothes than when he waiting on him upstairs. The man was wearing a black shirt that let his midriff show and black pants that were so tight the male immortal almost had a feminine figure. Looking away from the vampire, Naruto gave Ino and Sakura another look.

Sakura was whispering into the mortal's ear, one hand on the blonde's chest and the other positioned lower but hidden behind the pinkette's body. Ino's eyes were half lidded, blushing a little with her mouth agape as she gasped over and over again. It really wasn't his place to interrupt them and Ino didn't seem to really mind that a vampire was sucking her blood while Sakura was, pleasuring her maybe? Honestly he didn't want to get pulled into the weird situation so he looked away. He walked across the part of the dance floor that was empty and was happy to see that no one spared him a glance. Even as he made his way over to the bar, not even the overly knowledgeable brunette made the slightest movement that he had smelled his arrival. When he got right up to them though, Hinata jumped and looked up to him, stopping mid-sentence to gape at him.

"So that's what you call taking care yourself?" The fanged man asked. The male didn't even look over to him but he let a smirk slide across his face anyway. Naruto bristled, raising his shoulder to pull his jacket closer to him. The man could smell the blood and probably already knew that vampires existed so it didn't take much to figure out what had happened. The man was pissing Naruto off a little.

"It didn't go quite as planned." The succubus muttered with a frown. "I see you've been keeping Hinata entertained though." At the sound of her name, Hinata blinked and looked between Naruto and her new friend before quickly looking down at her dress as she fumbled her hands at her sides.

"Naruto, this-this is Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba, this is Naruto, um." Hinata started to stutter. The blonde blinked, surprised at how loud she was speaking, how confident she was compared to before. She pulled out a pen from some pocket that was hiding in her dress and reached for Kiba's hand, glancing at the blonde to help her out.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki." The succubus grudgingly told this guy, Kiba. The fanged man gave his hand to Hinata, smirking over at Naruto as the woman wrote on his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." Kiba bared his fangs before closing his mouth when Hinata looked up. Hinata moved in her seat over to the blonde and held out both of her hands, one with the pen in it.

"Same, I guess." Naruto reluctantly held out his hand for the Hyuuga to write on it. Hinata focused on writing and when she finished, she stowed the pen away in her dress before looking up.

"That's my number, you guys could, could call me sometime." Suddenly blushing, Hinata looked down, raising her hands to press the tips of her pointer fingers against each other nervously.

"Aw, Hinata! Don't get all shy on me now. I think you're picking better friends than that blonde bimbo and that pink thing." Kiba leaned forward, tilting his downwards to try to make eye contact with her. Raising a hand to her lips, Hinata nodded her head and Naruto watched as her midnight black bangs swayed, wondering how he was suddenly being called a friend when he hadn't even spent more than five minutes with her. "Come on, let's get out of here. This party is dead." Hinata nodded again and stood up, Kiba following suit. Naruto watched them, not knowing how to react to the situation. Was he a friend? Did he even trust this Kiba guy? He had wanted to make sure Hinata was safe and Kiba had been good with his promise. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see Hinata again and hopefully find out what kind of being the fanged brunette was.

"Are you coming, Naruto?" Hinata's soft voice broke the blonde out of his musings and he nodded, following behind the two as they headed for the exit. The hallway was empty, the bouncer was nowhere to be seen and they walked down the long hallway in silence. Luckily for them, the elevator was on the club level and opened immediately. Half a minute later they were walking out into the street. The misty rain was gone, leaving every surface wet in the slowly brightening gloom. In front of the elevator, on the street was a car, hovering in one spot. It was probably waiting for someone and just as Naruto thought it, Hinata stepped out into the street. The passenger door opened and the Hyuuga got in, looking back to wave at Kiba and himself with a smile before the door closed. The car zoomed off, leaving Naruto alone with Kiba Inuzuka.

"So, Naruto Uzumaki the Succubus, what got you interested in Hinata?" Kiba leaned in close, sniffing in exaggeration with a smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told you, I didn't want to see her lose her innocence." The blonde huffed. He looked over to Kiba whose smirk was slowly dropping off his expression. Naruto gave him a pointed stare, wondering what the man was thinking now.

"So you didn't know she's been spending time with another Succubus like yourself?" Naruto frowned because he hadn't known this. "Only this one isn't mature yet." He shrugged his shoulders, wondering if he should care about this new Succubus. There was only one Succubus and Incubus born every century or so. That was what Sasuke had told him at least. Back in Sasuke's day and age, only one or the other was born but has the world had become more populated, more Succubi and Incubi were born every century. Naruto didn't know how many were born in the current age and day.

"I met her for the first time today, how was I supposed to know?" Naruto answered. He watched as Kiba grinned, turned and started to walk away. Suddenly realizing that the man was leaving and he had no idea what kind of immortal he was, Naruto called out to him. "Hey, what are you?" The blonde watched as Kiba turned around, walking backwards across the street.

"A werewolf!" Kiba yelled. Naruto could see him grinning and now that he knew that the man was an immortal, he could only describe the grin as feral.

"I thought they were killed off hundreds of years ago!" The blonde Succubus raised a hand to the side of his lips, knowing his voice would reach the werewolf's ears.

"They were!" Kiba yelled back. He stopped in front of a car, its lights blinked as he unlocked the doors. "Call Hinata if you want to see me again, I'd be more than happy to help you out sometime." Naruto could see the immortal wink before he slipped into the drivers seat, disappeared behind the tinted window. Naruto sighed as the car lifted off the ground and zoomed off. The wet street was empty, the huge skyscraper buildings made the blonde feel small and insignificant compared to how the rooms in the warehouse had made him feel. He tugged his jacket around himself and turned, briskly walking back to his car.

It was right where he left it and he slipped into the driver's seat. He was excited but nervous too, to feel as light as a feather, to be satiated, and to find out there were werewolves again. He turned the car on and told the GPS to take him home, waiting until the car was already past the stomach jerking turns and on the smooth sailing of the highway before he fully relaxed. Naruto smiled and shifted stretching his arms and cracking his back. He looked up into the mirror again. He looked happy with his blue eyes glowing, his lips a little bruised and red when he looked close enough. He lifted his head higher, craning his neck. He wasn't really looking for anything but when he noticed the splotch of red he really couldn't help himself but reach up and maneuver the mirror downwards.

On his neck was blood, his blood. Reaching up, he wiped at the brownish, drying body fluid, looking closer to see the scars already full formed. Two near perfect round patches of pink skin adorned his neck. When he leaned back, he kept his eyes on the marks, watching as the patches of blood take shape in the mirror. Teeth marks were all around his neck but encasing the two fang marks was blood, in the cracked, slightly malformed shape of a kiss.


End file.
